Gordin Vs Rena
Description Interlude Wiz: The bow, it requires precise aim and patience. Boomstick: And these two are the masters of it, and with green hair! Wiz: Gordin, the Altean Knight. Boomstick: And Rena, the elf archer Wiz: It is our job to analyze their armor, weapons. and skills to find out, who will win... a Death Battle. Gordin Wiz: Gordin is a user of the bow and quite inexperienced with it but as time goes on, he gets better each day. Boomstick: And being under the badass master Jeorge, you know you are up to good stuff. Wiz: Gordin soon joined Marth along with Jeorge to fight the second war once again, and being inexperienced, he is surprisingly very skilled with a bow. Boomstick: Yeah, that's right! He has defeated countless of enemies with his bow, and has been able to defeat many others as well along with Marth and Caeda. Wiz: Though, he does look quite young for his age, making people mistake him being younger than he actually is. Boomstick: Well I gotta admit, he does look like a big babyface, and pretty childish.... Wiz: But despite that, he has several feats up in his sleeves, as well as his arsenal. Boomstick: Yes he has bows such as the Bowgun, which has 37 uses a great deal of damage when Gordin uses it, and a Steel Bow this has less uses but more damage if Gordin wants to get serious. Wiz: And the Iron Bow having 33 uses and just as much damage as the Bowgun and the Brave Bow as his damage goes up the scale and capable of doing lots of damage to strong foes. Boomstick: With his bow being quite effective against flying units, this can be very handy as he can attack twice when he engages a battle. Wiz: He has the move Shove which moves adjacent ally one space down. Boomstick: And he can raise his attack up with attaack + and depending which version it is, the highest being +3 and it raises his attack adding by 3. Wiz: And he has Vantage where he counterattacks at most of the health of 75%. Boomstick: And Gordin was able to defeat and tank attacks from bandits that destroyed buildings one by one in towns. Wiz: He is also able to scale to Marth in some instances and some other units. Boomstick: Being able to do some damage to some of Shadow Dragon's final bosses, he is one strong shrimp. Wiz: Yes but he has his own flaws. Boomstick: And here we go.... Wiz: Gordin is inexperienced with a bow and such, and not very good with a bow before. Boomstick: But he soon got better at it. Wiz: He is an expert bowman *'"If you had to guess, how old would you say I look?"' Rena Wiz: A ranger with a specialty of ranged weapons, she is not to be taken lightly. Boomstick: One question, how old is she? Wiz: Boomstick can you not. Boomstick: C'mon I need to know! Wiz: ... I mean hey it says unknown so go ahead and take the risk, she might be 12 you know. Boomstick: Oh, nevermind. Wiz: Though so, she is an elf living in the world of Elsword, as her place has been jeopardized. And she uses her abilities as a ranger to protect El and her friends. Boomstick: And holy shit is she very good at handling a.... Wiz: No no no........ Boomstick: ARROW! Wiz: Oh, huh ok then. With being that she is a ranger, starting at Level 15 she advances to the next class. But for this Death Battle we will be using Grand Archer. Boomstick: Yeah! She is very well capable of firing arrows at master levels! Wiz: Seeing that Rena is already good at using a bow in her earlier classes, this puts her in a entire new level. Boomstick: As well as scaling up to Elsword. Wiz: She has skills such as, Blast Arrow, Point Fire, Cutlass Wind and Ace In The Hole those of which being very strong skillsets. Boomstick: And there is more in what gets better when she goes up a class, her large.... Wiz: NO BOOMSTICK! Boomstick: Bow! Wiz: Oh. Boomstick: She has a passive of Awakaned Will, with this she can recover MP each time NF is consumed. Wiz: Though, as an archer she is a ranged fighter, once you get close she is toast. Boomstick: But with her great archery skills, nothing can stand in her way! Intermission Wiz: The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! FIGHT! In a cave, Gordin was searching for a special stone that is targetted by many manaketes. "Ah! There it is!" he grabbed the stone as a female archer shot at Gordin, however he managed to dodge the attack. "Give me the stone and no harm shall happen." Rena said to Gordin, however Gordin refused and tried to escape from Rena, "I gotta get out of here quickly!" Rena then jumped in the air and aimed at Gordin, as the Altean Archer aimed his bow up at Rena. FIGHT! (Cue- Make Oneself Guilty Gear X2 #Reload ) They both shot their arrows as Rena's broke through Gordin's. Gordin then backed away to dodge the arrow and shot two at a time. Rena got hit and fell to the ground, "Bulls-eye!" Gordin shot a devastating arrow that had aura emitted around it as it hit Rena directly. She got up and shot 10 arrows, Gordin went to cover. His attack then rose, he ran up to Rena as he dodged one of Rena's attacks and shoots one at Rena's arm. "Agh, I can't...." Rena fired a Stigma Shot at Gordin which drilled him to a wall of the cave. Gordin jumped and shot a arrow but Rena once again broke through it. Rena then fired another stigma shot, however Gordin's Vantage activated and counterattacked Rena. "Take that!" Gordin jumped to the side and fired another arrow at Rena hitting her. "Playtime is over!" she used invisible trap, Rena then rushed at Gordin and kicked him up in the air. "Close quarters combat!?" Gordin then landed on the trap as his speed went down, Rena shot an arrow and did some kicks sending him back. Gordin got and ran to a hiding place as Rena went after him. (Cue-[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rwDwR71Ef-s XenoBlade'' Chronicles To the Last Battle]' ') Rena shot an arrow at Gordin hitting his back, however Gordin got up and shot 3 arrows at the sametime. Rena dodged and shot an arrow rushing into Gordin going into close combat once again, Gordin however, dodged most of the hits she was throwing at him and smacks Rena with his bow and backs away. His attack then goes up once again as he shot an arrow at Rena who merely dodged it. Rena then fires a Wind Blast at Gordin, "Another of these magical attacks!?" he was then hit by the attack getting sent through rocks. He got up and shot an arrow that was more powerful then before, "Come on, COME ON!" it hit Rena, but she skidded on the ground firing a Stigma Shot as he then dodged it and runs to a far away distance to shoot an arrow. Rena then hid from Gordin who was looking for her, "Where is she?" Gordin looked around as he then heard a voice. "Right here..." a Freezing Arrow was going at Gordin as he was hit by the force of the attack being frozen. She then setted up a invisible trap, Gordin was then thawed but stepped on the invisible trap being slower as he was shot by the barrage of arrows. He took out his Iron Bow and fired at Rena who simply dodged and did a Stigma Shot at Gordin who barely dodged. Rena then did a Wind Blast, Gordin jumped out of the way just in time, when he was airborne he shot an arrow at Rena hitting her in the arm deep. Gordin rolled to safety and shot 3 more arrows. Rena got out of there holding her arm. "Darn it, he got me....". Rena got up, and shot 20 homing arrows at Gordin, "What the, this is insane!" those of which nearly obliterating him, Gordin was badly hurt and on the ground. Gordin got up and ran to the exit as Rena chased after him. Rena was shooting many arrows at Gordin who ducked while running and jumped out going into a freefall.Rena jumped as well but using Wind Blast to hit Gordin. It missed, as Gordin landed in water, Rena used Stigma Shot hitting Gordin out of the water. Gordin shot a arrow to Rena's torso causing her to cough up blood, Rena shot 3 arrows then finally a Stigma Shot, Gordin dodged them and used his silver bow to knock in some damage shooting her. "Bulls-eye!" this arrow then hit Rena directly in the stomach, she could not waste any time, she had to end this. But so did Gordin..... (Cue- '''Monster of a Foreign Land when rooting for Rena) (Cue- Fire Emblem: Clash Of Two Virtues when rooting for Gordin) Rena wasted no time as she rushed at Gordin to get in some combos, but Gordin managed to get out of the way and used Vantage right when she was about to attack hitting her. Rena jumped up for another attack, Gordin aimed his bow at Rena, "Aero Strafe!" A tornado hurled at Gordin before his eyes sending him up in the air, she then fires a vibrating arrow at Gordin through him causing Gordin to vibrate and soon explode in bloody chunks, Rena sighed in relief. KO! Results Boomstick: Score for the elf girl! Wiz: Now this fight was in favor of Rena by a landslide considering that she completely outclasses him. Boomstick: She had a more versatile moveset being able to be more tactical, and her attack potency is far above Gordin's! Wiz: Indeed, Gordin is only building level while Rena is Country Level, and while Gordin can keep up with Rena, she actually has some kind of close combat. Boomstick: Oh yeah and Gordin doesn't have any! Wiz: Seeing how Gordin can defeat many bandits that destroyed buildings and such, Rena is able to take more deadlier hits than that. Boomstick: Poor Gordin, can this kid catch a break? Wiz: Gordin was simply outclassed. Boomstick: Looks like Gordin took an arrow to the knee. Wiz: The winner is Rena. Advantages and Disadvantages Gordin +Has more bows =Maybe smarter -Outclassed in everything else Rena +Stronger +Faster + More Durable + Has more firepower + Pretty much outclassed him in every stat = Equal in intellect Category:Bow and Arrow battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Roymaster11 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"Fire Emblem vs Elsword" Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Colour Themed Death Battles